Did she love me or not?
by dawdler
Summary: Rory and Logan 5 years after Rory's graduation. Dissecting Rory and Logan's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Rogan of course. I like Rory and Logan together.I like their chemistry, this story takes places five years after Rory graduation when Rory declines Logan's proposition. They run into each other sometimes after her declining in the parties in the first six months. But she will meet him again after four and half years, both were surprised to find the changes happened in their lives during this time. I am new to fan-fiction guys so please help me out. I can guarantee that it will be a excellent, story wise but may not be good in literature but I will do my best. For feedback or new ideas PM me. **

* * *

><p>Rory looked into the mirror one last time and slightly nodded at herself. Yes, the light blue dress really let her eyes sparkle, as her mother had told her when she had hesitated to buy the was getting ready for her sporadic dinner at the Huntzberger house.<p>

When she was on the Obama campaign trial her articles were lauded all over the country especially on her political views on the current events and about Obama. Afer the the campaign ended she was offered a place in "The New york Times". She slowly moved up from fact checker to field reporter. After a year she was famous for her Op-Ed column in the paper which was famous all over the country. A year since her graduation she met the devil himself, the great Mitchum approached her and apologized for his past behavior. He told her that he was just looking out for son , it took him five parties and two months of flattery, apology cards to completely forgive him for his past. From then they became very good acquaintances and Mitchum often helped her in meeting very important people in the nation for her articles.

As if the fate is on her side, Shira's hatred for her also stopped after a month when Francine Hayden died, she left all the Hayden estates to Rory and she was made the Hayden heiress then onwards Shira adored her ( which she kind of guessed) . She often wondered at the complete change in her demeanor was also invited to the dinners at the Huntzberger house since then.

She parked her BMW in the parking slot and rang the door bell of Huntzberger mansion. A maid answered immediately and she was escorted to the parlor where two more extra chairs were laid in the room , for guests she supposed. She greeted Shira and Mitchum she sat alongside them.

"Who are the guests?" She asked inquiringly to Mitchum.

"I don't know she is not giving anything about the supposed guests." Mitchum replied didn't like when his wife is hiding something from the looks of her, he was suspicious of the guests whoever he was sure he won't like what was going to happen during the dinner.

"It is a surprise for both of you" Shira replied excitedly.

"How are things at the newspaper Rory?" Mitchum asked.

"Oh!, they are good.I am now writing a article on "Death spirals and arctic resilience"." Rory replied looking slightly uncomfortable.

"It is.." Mitchum tried to start a conversation, as if on cue the door bell. Both of them became silent and were anxious to know who the surprise guests were. A minute later, she heard a woman's laughter which she hadn't heard in a long time. She later realized it was of Honor, she hadn't seen Honor in almost three year's. It is not the distance that is separating them from not speaking(Honor and Josh were living in Seattle), and the fact that Honor hated Rory for declining Logan's proposal . She is the only one of her Yale friends she hadn't been in contact with. She is the only one on team Logan(as their friends used to call it). Even Colin and Finn didn't completely blame Logan for their break-up at first which she was surprised at first but after Logan's behavior in one party when she was with Tristan they were completely on her side. They realized that Logan's the one who always screws up.

Two blonde people entered the parlor and Rory met the intense brown eyes she hadn't seen in five years was suddenly uncomfortable with the fact that she is in the same room as Logan. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks , Honor looked concernedly towards her brother and gave a evil eye towards her mother. All the previous emotions were drained from Logan's face. The whole room was watching Rory and Logan intently as if they are going to explode or something. She didn't know how to respond or speak to him, she smiled shyly and said "Hi.".

"Hello Rory" He replied and a angry look directed towards his father.

**This is a Rogan of course. I like Rory and Logan together.I like their chemistry, this story takes places five years after Rory graduation when Rory declines Logan's proposition. They run into each other sometimes after her declining in the parties in the first six months. But she will meet him again after four and half years, both were surprised to find the changes happened in their lives during this time. I am new to fan-fiction guys so please help me out. I can guarantee that it will be a excellent, storywise but may not be good in literature but I will do my best. For feedback or new ideas PM me. **


	2. dinner

**This is my second chapter guys i hope you like it. Logan screwed up a lot and lost most of his money. He is now living in California **. **Colin and Finn initially supported both Logan and Rory but something happened which changed so they abandoned Logan. You will know in the future chapters. So the thing is everyone hates Logan in the Hartford society now. Feed back is appreciated.**

After the initial social etiquette , Logan and Honor sat on the new chairs. There was an unfriendly feel in the air, an animosity that resisted the new guests.

"So Logan what a surprise I didn't expect you here when you ignored my multitude of requests to visit." Mitchum asked with the anger directed at his wife for this stupid dinner.

"Mom invited me and I want to discuss to you about grandpa's will " Logan's grandfather died six months ago and that is first time in four years he visited eastern seaboard.

Rory can see the unfriendliness between the father and son by their sarcasm in their voices replying to each other. She didn't attend the funeral because she is stuck in Iran. She was dazed at the new guests whom she hadn't met in a long time.

"What decision did you make?" Mitchum asked, he was not happy about his father's will. The thing is he doesn't want is his son back at HPG. There will be a lot of commotion with his Board of director's if Logan return's to the company. They heard about his screwed up ventures, drunken brawls and his five months in rehab. It was not like he is screwing up recently but the big humiliation started when Logan proposed to Rory (thank god, she was lucky she declined) , from then onwards it was a major disaster. From then onwards everyone started bringing the subject of Logan when in disagreement with him. He was now steaming that his wife is delighted to bring Logan and Rory together which she initially disapproved off. He wanted to talk to Shira about this to say the difference in class. On one hand Rory was working at New york times which was a great accomplishment at her tender age, on the other hand his son is possibly working at some hick newspaper in California as a fact checker which he heard two years ago.'What was his wife thinking?'

Before Logan could reply dinner was announced and everyone was glad to move into dining. Logan and Honor didn't talk much so the dinner went smoothly with Rory and Mitchum discussing about Europe crisis and Logan getting hints of dating from his mother with Rory which he had no intention to do, while Honor helped him in evading those situations.

During dessert Mitchum asked same question he asked before about the will.

"Don't worry about that dad,we can discuss this tomorrow morning when I return back for breakfast" Logan replied slyly.

Mitchum frowned at the answer, "what? you are not staying here?" Shira asked.

"No mom, I am staying outside in a hotel, we can discuss this later. So mom, dad and Rory it's good to meet you all. Goodnight" Logan answered quickly trying to be as uch formal as possible and got out of the chair.

"Logan before you go, there is a party at Mcrae's house tomorrow,I hope you want to meet your friends after a long you comin?"  
>Shira asked hopefully.<p>

Logan grunted at the invitation, "Okay mom, I will try to come " he answered and left with Honor.

-next day evening-

Rory reluctantly came early to the party at the Mcrae's, even though she hated these parties she came for the sake of Colin her best friend who begged her to come she is just waiting for her mother to come, so that she can pass some time with her stupid jokes and antics.

After one hour she was already bored, suddenly she saw those blue eyes and blond hair which she didn't wish to see. Tristan Dugrey, her husband of three years now her ex-husband though, they divorced three months ago the marriage was a disaster. Rory being busy with her work and Tristan trying to be a faithful and understanding husband. When she found him cheating on her he excusing himself that it is a society marriage and told her to move on. She tried to move on with the fact and finally divorced which she was finally glad to leave the marriage burden. It hurt her a lot but her best friends Colin, Finn helped her during those difficult times.

She turned away from his direction,she needed a drink immediately she can't deal with this now.

"I am sorry Rory, I shouldn't have invited him, I thought he won't come" Colin replied handing her a Martini. Before she can thank him Colin muttered

"What the hell is he doing here?" Colin surprised at newly entered blonde and was looking at him like he had seen a ghost.

**This is my second chapter guys i hope you like it. Logan screwed up a lot and lost most of his money. He is now living in California **. **Colin and Finn initially supported both Logan and Rory but something happened which changed so they abandoned Logan. You will know in the future chapters. So the thing is everyone hates Logan in the Hartford society now. Feed back is appreciated.**


	3. Logan's predicament

**Next update in two days. Next chapter Rory Logan confrontation, please review the story. This is one of my best chapters I introduced how Richard Gilmore married Emily instead of parent approved girl. There is a lot of insight into Logan's thoughts. Any feedback is welcome. I am still new to writing this stuff, I have a lot of ideas for different stories if any one want to use my idea send a message.**

Logan looked at the crowd around him staring at him like he has grown horns or something. He had expected this, so he was not caught off. He stole a furtive glance at the open bar on right and starting flanking in round-about way. He quickly moved around and greeted or acknowledged whatever it is, he is still Mitchum's son after-all. Living outside the radar of society has made his senses more acute, he can now clearly see the strained smiles or acknowledgements. It's not a shock to him, even when he was in the family, he knew that attention or smiles were not real, even though he could not distinguish between a real or fake smile which came as a instinct to him taught to him by his father. Mitchum taught him the cynical way of the world. Finally he reached the bar, he sighed a relief and ordered a scotch.

Just as he was in his second round of scotch a voice from background boomed.

"Well if it isn't Logan from the sand valley far far away, that is what they call it these days isn't it ? " Finn's acknowledged Logan and throwing a inquisitive glance at Colin .

Logan turned around to look at his 'used-to be' friends Colin and Finn.

"It's Silicon valley you idiot. " Colin answered annoyed at Finn's obliviousness.

" But both are same " Finn whined ignoring Logan.

" Sand contains Sili.." Colin interrupted by Logan.

"Hello guys, long time no see"

"It's you who left us, Even though we told you not to go to California and left the best thing that happened in your life. " Finn replied bitterly completely changing from jovial to serious demeanor.

"Well,It's my choice to make, not yours" Logan replied with the same intensity.

Colin cut-off Finn before he can make another snide remark at Logan "Actually after your last visit where you made a fool of yourself in-front of everyone. We didn't expect you to enter eastern seaboard ever again."

" Finally your trust fund ran out, we heard that you were latest adventures in frugality. So finally came-back to beg daddy for money and redemption ?" Finn added earning a glare from Colin.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you then, I just came to deal with family affairs not involving any money." Logan replied.

"What are doing here Logan?. Are you here for Rory,you heard about her divorce then, always the opportunist aren't you. Trying to prince charming and all, I don't think it will work man. And even we don't agree to illusion of your relationship with her. If you try anything we will have to take some.. drastic measures. " Colin stated in a euphemistic way instead of Finn which would have been I don't know how to say.

"Don't worry guys I am not here to execute any of the so-called my plans, I am just here on invitation. I am leaving tomorrow morning, I will be glad if you leave me alone now" Logan spat back completely irritated by their blatant accusations.

"Remember this Logan, you are the one who walked away from and abandoned us by leaving your family business and Rory. Goodbye" Colin and Finn left dissolving into the endless crowd.

Logan wanted to remind them about their three musketeers rule " All for One, One for All". But he abandoned the notion and whispered "goodbye."

It was bad enough to be living with all these people's stares,now Colin and Finn accusing him of his motives at his attendance. He was rubbing his head with his palms with his elbows on the counter. He sat there for like half an hour, then a knowing ice-cold voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing here?" asked him without any formality.

"I am just on just on family business here Lorelai" Logan answered with a tired voice 'this is going to be a long night'. Since when did Lorelai Gilmore attended parties other than her parents , which she attended painfully coerced by Emily.

" It's Miss Gilmore now after what you have done to my daughter ruined her graduation day and hurting her in that party. Graduation was supposed to be her happiest day, but you ruined it. If I see you anywhere near her I ..." Lorelai growled at him.

Logan wanted to remind her that he asked for her permission, which she gave. So it is her fault as well, but Logan secretly knew that she just gave him the permission as a formality.

"I am not trying to meet your daughter ,I am strictly on family business" He replied gloomily.

"Wait till my mom hears out you are here, you are so gone." Lorelai laughed scornfully at him.

She returned to previous countenance "If I see you anywhere near her, I chop your head off." With that warning she left him.

'Bitch' he thought. This night is becoming more and more unmanageable. He can't sit here with his friends and Lorelai shooting daggers at him like he is a prisoner who is trying to escape and Colin, Finn as guards with Lorelai as their jailer. He can't deal with Emily or Richard, they are more dangerous than these three he started looking for a lonely room in the house to hide.

Thank god he didn't meet Luke, he would have been pulp by now, who always hated him for his guts or whatever he don't know.

While searching for the room he collided with someone near the bathroom. " I am very sorry sir, I didn't see you at all I am preoccupied ." Logan held his head up to see the person he collided and his face paled.

"Don't worry Logan,it's okay I will deal with that." Richard Gilmore answered cheerfully happy to see the boy after a long time.

" I am sorry again. " Logan replied hoping that the conversation won't reach Rory which is bound to happen.

Richard looked at Logan who seemed so vulnerable with a hurt expression on his tired face. He felt sorry for the boy though,even though everyone stood by Rory side including Logan's friends when he walked away, he understood why he felt sorry that no one stood by him after the break-up except his sister.

He faced almost a similar situation when he refused to marry the parent approved girl and married Emily. He started working insurance company owned by the Stiles which became successful. Even though he could have gotten the capital to have his own insurance business if married the parent approved girl. But he stood by his decision throughout this whole ordeal. But in Logan's case everything went wrong including not marrying Emily(Rory I mean). Richard now knew that he was glad Emily accepted his proposal which is foundation for his success and dreams.

"It's okay Logan.I won't blame you or go anywhere near that subject even though Rory is my grand-daughter. I heard you were working at some newspaper in California."

Logan smiled gratefully at him, remembering his own father didn't speak the endearing way in recent years. 'ha! at last a friendly face' he thought. "thank you sir,I am fine.I recently got promoted to the sports section after working as a fact-checker for two years." he answered proudly at his accomplishment.

" since you are a writer you can rise quickly from here onwards.I heard you were an excellent writer, you will do well keep up."  
>Richard replied.<p>

"Thank you sir,you are exaggerating I am just a media-core writer." Logan chuckled.

"Anyway you will do fine Logan,I am sorry to leave you here I have to meet can call me later if you need any help." With that Richard left.

"I will sir."

He finally found a empty room and sat in the sofa with his head bent on the back of slept there forever till his lips were met by a familiar hands wrapped around his head, he sank into her opened his mouth as her tongue traced along his lips. He felt like it was a dream or something. It was so easy to let her engage his body, doing everything she knew ho to do so well, that he was tempted to let it ride.

"Jesus, you taste amazing," she murmured against his skin, kissing his collarbone, the seductive voice made his consciousness return back to the real world.

"Shit! I am sorry, I can't," Pushing her back. "What are doing Rory?"

****Next update in two days. Next chapter Rory Logan confrontation, please review the story. Any feedback is welcome. I am still new to writing this stuff, I have a lot of ideas for different stories if any one want to use my idea send a message.****


	4. drunken confessions

**Next update by tomorrow,hope you love this chapter is going to be awesome more Logan/Rory give your feedback and any ideas to improve the story**

Ignoring his protest she forced him back and started kissing his neck.

"Rory stop it!" he pushed her back again and left the sofa to stand beside the manterpiece.

She sat on the sofa leaning her head back, she was too drunk to make anymore moves on him. "So you are in Hartford!"

"Yeah! what can I do people miss me here," he retorted.

"Oh! really?, I just heard that you were being a butt-faced miscreant" she muttered.

"Nope, I heard that I am cute butt-faced miscreant" he corrected.

"Oh! I forgot you always have a cute ass" she complimented him.

"Rory I didn't come here for this," he broke under the weight of their flirty banter and foreplay which is one of the trademarks of their relationship of two year relationship

"I'm sorry. I feel like I should give my candid opinion of you."

"Sometimes it's good to know the truth" he said gently. "even when its hurts the other person"

"I know," she mimicked his tone.

"So why are you here? Since you didn't come here for that," he had turned farther now, straining to watch her reaction to his question.

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it," she assured him, sidestepping his questions.

She cast her gaze down "Well, I have seen my ex-husband with some bimbo, I felt like girls gotta have fun too."

Rory grinned with a evil smirk "so since you know why I am here, I want to know why you are here after such a long time."

"Well it's family affairs, you don't want to know."

"Is it yours or the bimbo's family whom you are waiting to fuck?"

Logan face fumed at her answer, but one of the many things which he learnt in California is to keep your temper down even in infront of the person you don't like. He calmed his composure and replied "No, it's my mother's last request to attend this party."

" last?"

"Do you even care about me or my mother?."

"okay then, I won't ask more." She answered to drunk to coherently articulate any questions.

After a long moment of contemplation he asked "Why did you say no?."

"To what?"

"my proposal."

She laughed at his question "No, Logan, I'm not." Rory, now looking very alert, spoke forcefully."going to marry you."What we had is fun, and I liked it. At one point, I would have said yes maybe, but at the graduation... definitely no. "

"Why not?" he demanded even though he knew the answers already. He had spent almost three years in comprehending their relationship( or whatever she thinks now) of two years, he finally knew now though he just want to confirm them.

"Look, Logan...I like you. You're cute, you're fun, you can keep up with me in a conversation. But a relationship forever—a real one,beyond sex and hanging out in groups,  
>a real relationship just isn't in the cards for us." She looked at him with some pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Logan; but no, we can't."<p>

"Why not me?"

"You're not worth it," she finally said.

"care to elaborate?" Logan trying to keep his composure and not to get angry.

"You really wanna know why?. Every time you came home drunk, every time you fought with your dad, every time you had to pick up and move to another country—it affected me! And all I could do was watch!"

He took in her anger, all the emotion she'd bottled up years ago. She'd probably been so busy repressing it that she had no idea why their relationship had fallen apart so completely , so effortlessly.

Not satisfied with her answer,"This is it?, since I am an alcoholic and my never ending fights with my father you said no."

"No, Logan that is not all, it's one of the reasons, and you proved it to me you can't keep your away tongue from liquor in California." Even though she didn't care to prove to him then.

She looked at his tranquil expression and laughed at him. "What? I kinda expected it from you. When things get tough you drink and party, oh! I heard about your conquests in LA. Getting slapped in front of Paparazzi not a good idea. It is the biggest gossip in Hartford for almost three years. Now are you are nobody. "

He didn't reply to her,taking in contemplating her reasons.

She gave him sly smirk again "Do you wanna know how many DAR women congratulated me that I said no to you?"

Looking at his stance she replied "Almost everyone, even including your father."

He wanted to get mad and scream at her for what she did to him. But he vowed himself not to, even though it's not his fault. Majority was her's anyway. He wanted to say a lot to her, but it's useless.

She never loved him. She just couldn't look past the looks, playboy ways. All those 'I love you' meant nothing to her. She just made him to be somebody she never the knew the real him. She only had seen his faults, now he knew those were the things which she liked him and hated him simultaneously. His theory was confirmed.

**Next update by tomorrow,hope you love this chapter is going to be awesome more Logan/Rory give your feedback and any ideas to improve the story**


	5. Too late

**I am very sorry for the delay guys.I was too much engrossed in "The Hunger games" trilogy these days,excellent series though.I hope you like the ending of this give feedback or tips for me to improve my writing skills.I am a novice in story story advancement ideas are also appreciated.**

"That you have made the right choice my saying no to me?" Logan asked impatiently sitting on the sofa.

She nodded."What other reason's Rory?"

She laughed at him, " Come on Logan, you know me I make all the important decisions in my life-"

"pro/con lists." he completed her.

"So what are the con's ?"

"Leaving my mother here and going to California which is twelve hours away, not just my mother everyone including my grandparents,Paris,Lane and of-course our friends Colin,Finn."

"Your friends Colin and Finn, not mine." he corrected her.

"And think practically Logan, if I had come to California with you and took job in some small newspaper like you , I would have ended in some moderate newspaper by instead I said no to you, even though it hurt me leaving you I got into Obama campaign and ended in New york times by now. I would never have achieved my dream. I am now doing my dream job in my dream newspaper." She answered finally relaxing in her drunken state.

"So since I answered your questions, let's continue our previous ..." She placed her hand on his buckle to remove the pants.

He pushed her away and stood back to soften his dress " So what I am to you, a good fuck now?" he asked coldly.

Taken back by his rejection, "Well, if it's anybody, it's you." She spat back. He started moving towards the door to leave but she was too drunk to catch him.

"Thank's for your veracity Rory.I will send Colin to take care you. Goodbye " With that he closed the door. He meant it though.

With that a chapter in his life was closed though it was closed three years ago because of Diana, now it's permanent. No bitterness, hate, or anger towards anyone even though they deserved it. He is letting it go.

-Next day-

The next morning Rory woke up with a terrible head-ache lying in bed of her childhood lazily shoved the covers aside. She sprang up to her feet and moved to the kitchen looking for coffee.

"I don't know mate, but the way he said it this time, it's different." Finn is talking to Colin who sat on the kitchen counter.

"Hello love, how's the head-ache coming?. Here, take my potion concocted with Finnigan's secret ingredients" he handed the glass to sat on the table and started drinking.

"So tell me boys, who's the he? and what's different?" Rory inquired adverting to their previous conversation.

"It's Logan, didn't he say it you?." Colin answered.

" What did he say? " Rory asked trying to remember the last night.

"His farewell yesterday, I thought he would have told you of all the people. He is the one who told me the room which you are lying completely wasted."

"The farewell,room?" Rory asked. 'Shit!' she remembered going to some room where Logan is sitting and her trying to kiss him and his pushing him down. She is not able to recollect more only that she got mad at him for pushing her back.

"I gotta go, I have some work to my Mom I will be back in an hour." Rory rose from the table, moved quickly to evade their questions and got in the car.

She was driving to Hartford. 'I kissed Logan!.I shouldn't have done that and made a fool of myself. I just hope I didn't do or say any bad things, making a move on him is bad enough' he would have taken it as a allowance and may rekindle the rekindle the relationship. She wants to apologize to Logan since he is leaving today and wanted to make herself clear about her move on him. She want to talk to him before he left. She parked her car in the parking lot of the Huntzberger's she rang the door bell twice to get any response. A maid opened the door.

"Hello! I am Rory. Is in the house?"

"Yes Ma'am, he is in his study." The maid replied politely.

She got inside the house and knocked the door "Come in" came the stern reply.

Rory entered the gloomy room, Mitchum's expression matching that of the room with a glass in his hand. She stood silently for a minute aware of her surroundings

"Good morning Rory, I didn't recognize you coming in. ! lost in thought." He collected himself and asked "so what can I do for you Rory?. You are not looking well -hangover I assume. I hope this is not related anything to Logan I assume?" He chuckled.

Rory sat in the nearby chair trying to articulate her reply "Actually it's about him can I speak to him?"

"I should have known, his mischief and screw-ups never ends. " Mitchum confused and angered at his son.

"No I didn't drink because of him. I just want to speak to him, because of what I may said to him in my drunken stupor."

"Did he proposed to you again and you said 'yes' ?"

"What?" hollered Rory startled by his question.

"No, What made you say that Mitchum" Rory inquired.

"I am so sorry Rory, I am not myself ! how rude of me, Logan is not here. He left two hours ago to California in very gay and cheerful mood. I thought maybe.. "

"No, he didn't atleast I remember that not happening. "

"Is there any chance, he will visit soon?" Rory asked hopefully.

"I don't think he's coming back ever again. He gave up my father's inheritance to work in some hick newspaper. He doesn't want to be connected in anyway connected to HPG and he didn't want to work in the eastern so he disinherited himself, it seems to me he took a liking to California." Mitchum took a big sip of the drink.

"Oh! I am so sorry can I do anything for you to make you feel better?" Rory asked.'Now everything fell in place, Finn and Colin's weirdness this morning and Mitchum's. He is not coming back 'shit' maybe because of me. But he would be angry or sad not happy. He didn't he say anything to me?. Maybe he told me yesterday night,I was too drunk to realize it.'

"No Rory, I will be fine soon. " He paused and " you know I always thought he will succeed me, even when he left for California.I always thought he will return now that he is gone, I don't know what to onehand I feel sad that he gave up everything and on otherside there won't be any trouble from shareholder's and board. They always complained about Logan and his antics."

Rory sat there for a long time just listening to his rant and too felt a deep longing which surprised her too. She thought that he will return some other time, now she sat there realizing the consequences. She can't get his number or can't send a message to him so let it be. She finally decided to let the matter go.

"It must very hard on Shira. She loves Logan is she faring?" Rory asked even though she didn't believe that Shira is capable of love.

"She is not doing well Rory, she locked herself in her room and not talking to anyone."

They both sat silently for half an hour without talking and suddenly Mitchum's face lit up with a grin.

"Rory, I don't know you will like it or I have a proposition for you." Mitchum asked hopefully.

She sat with him for another two hours talking about his proposition. She said that she will think about it . She came home thought again of getting his phone number, both Mitchum and Shira didn't have it which didn't surprise her, she thought of asking Honor but she was afraid to ask her. She also know that she won't give anything concerning her brother to her. She is the only one who stood by Logan's side when she said 'no' to then she hated her.

-Three years later-

Rory groaned and shifted in her shut her eyes to block the morning sunlight coming from the felt being closer to saw a only a blonde head. She remembered her last night in Vegas drinking with her co-workers and then she met someone then it was all then realized that she is this is a common occurence to her these days having lots and lots of sex with random she know one thing that happened last night.

She tried to remember what happened last night but her head was throbbing,she couldn't noticed something on her looked down and saw a wedding band and ring on her very important eyes widened seing a large diamond on her started breathing looked at the other guys hand which was holding her saw that he too was wearing a platinum wedding band.

"Oh My God!" she yelled as she leaped out of bed not realizing she was noticed Logan's face rising from under the covers as she sprang out of the heart stopped beating..

**I am very sorry for the delay guys.I was too much engrossed in "The Hunger games" trilogy these days,excellent series though.I hope you like the ending of this give feedback or tips for me to improve my writing skills.I am a novice in story story advancement ideas are also update will be without any delays, once again sorry for the delay there won''t be any interrupts again.  
><strong>


	6. The legal trouble

Logan woke up hearing scowls and shouting. He rose from the bed with a very bad head-ache. He looked around the strange looking home to find the source which disturbed his sleep. He couldn't find anyone and got more frustrated. He was like a skinned willy dipped into a jug of salty hadn't felt like this since a long time, then it clicked!. He was in Vegas, he came with Jack and Christie after his promotion. He remembered the whole morning by the pool, poker in the afternoon and then going to a bar. Apparently he drank a lot and then vaguely remembered someone approach him whose appearance made him uneasy. And then it was blank, he tried so hard but he couldn't remember anything after slowly began to notice the surroundings it looked luxurious with rich carpet, a very comfortable bed and rich china. He finally deduced it wasn't his room, his was a cheap 227$ suite in the Caesars. This penthouse suite will cost at least 3000$ which he know from his previous life he can't afford to live in these places.

After scanning around the room he finally noticed his attire naked!. He found himself looked around the room for his clothes and found only two condom wrappers and some women's bra. At least I am safe during the deed' he muttered to himself. 'I met a woman last night then' he wasn't much but at least it's a start. He took aspirin with water which was placed on the table with the pill cover torn-off. He relaxed for two minutes for the voices to stop, finally he got up and strolled into the voice's source: saw a naked brunette woman talking furiously into the phone with her back facing him.

'God! what a nice ass' this was the first thought that registered in his mind. He quickly ignored it and started paying attention to the women's voice over the phone.

"Is that enough?" her voice relaxed.

"Okay then, thank you very much .Please keep it confidential no one should know anything about it." She then turned back to face a very naked and handsome Logan glancing her.

His face grew pale realizing who it was and then sank to gloomy.

"Did we.. Did we sleep together last night?" he stuttered even though he knew the answer which was kind of stupid of him to ask. He hoped and prayed it didn't happen

She eyed him questioningly and then replied "Yes". And his prayers were unanswered.

He quickly switched into damage control mode respite his throbbing head.

"Rory whatever it is I am very sorry about last I didn't mean do it, I was so drunk and wasted. I didn't even remember meeting you, last don't take this seriously think it as a drunken mistake which I think probably knew it already. " He replied sighing after his long apology.

She was slightly hurt that he had wrote the night off, even though she didn't remember a thing. Then smiled at his sincere apology,then returned to previous posture " That is least of our worries, the main problem here is this." She rose her hand to eye sight line to point at her wedding band. He laughed at the ring but finally reality sunked in and he peeked at his own wedding band for the first time, he felt the surroundings spinning and whirling around then everything went blank.

Rory was surprised at Logan's reaction to the disaster. Out of all her guesses he fainted and her first reaction was not to panic. When didn't woke up after five minutes and she sprinkled water on his face . She laid a hand on his chest, she was surprised by his heart-rate which was very high when she laid her hand brace his head himself to the pillows to sit and spoke

"Please say there is a way to undo all this." he asked her pleadingly. Logan panicked 'she will be thinking it was my idea' I am screwed.

She thought that he will ask this but she was still surprised nonetheless. She mostly guessed about Logan to talk her out of the divorce to give them a shot or getting angry at her and leave. Since she declined his proposal and his leaving to California he became very tacit at least according to the Hartford society which was very unlike Logan. 'Okay maybe not the initial two years at California, she heard a lot about his failed ventures and his drunken antics , stunts,making a fool of himself, getting slapped which were a few to describe. During which I was with my ex Tristan'. After that she didn't hear a single piece of information about him as he hasn't existed at all. She was ashamed to admit she thought 'Logan was dead' and some times checked the obituaries in the newspapers.

Even though she met him two years ago she didn't talk much to him, well he didn't talk much during the dinner and next night when she was wasted she didn't even remember.

"To settle the scores Logan I don't what I spoke to you that night two years at Colin's house, if I spoke anything bad I didn't mean it." Rory responded.

" You didn't speak anything bad Rory, you just spoke the truth" he replied resignedly.

"What do you mean I spoke the truth? " She retorted accusingly at his accusation.

"It doesn't matter what happened that night, now we have to deal with this problem. I hope you haven't said to anyone about otherwise I have to bear the insults from your family and the whole Hartford society. Oh! not to forget special dosage from your endearing mother as well. " He solicited for her confidentiality.

"Why would they blame you?. We both don't remember being married last night. And I didn't say to anyone except my lawyer whom I trust."

"You know what they say about me Rory 'the screw-up which you even believe is true, the drain...' I think the list goes on about think I married you for your money since you are the Hayden and Gilmore heiress. And since I am poor as a bartender they will exactly say what I said even you are a lead journalist at the 'The New york times' and I am just a reporter in.."

She cut him off before he berated more about himself which she felt painful to hear but also believed them to be true.

"Stop it! Logan I didn't say to anyone. Please stop berating yourself, I spoke to the lawyer he told me that annulment is not possible based on our he said we should try to give it our best, you too call your lawyer."

"Thank you very much Rory, I don't how I can repay you for keeping my head cool even after this disaster." She again looked at him for any signs of faking but she found none except sheer honesty.

-Nevada state courthouse-

Case No - 509383

Rory was sitting alone with Logan behind her as is making his case:

"Your honor! My client here had spent only eight hours with Huntzberger in which seven hours was in total inebriation.

"Uh-huh!, according to the paper's here they knew each other already. You are implying they are total strangers who just met careful about what you speak ." Judge Reagan warned.

"I am sorry about that your honor, but they both agreed to the divorce mutually and acquiesced that it was a drunken mistake."

"You don't say." Judge Reagan replied.

"But they agreed to it your honor"

Judge Reagan finally sneers at them. She takes off her glasses and gave Rory, Logan a withering look-

"Gay people aren't destroying the sanctity of marriage. You people are, with your craziness,Vegas and internet."

Rory finally looked at the Judge 'Oh shit'.

"In my day if you made a stupid mistake, you did it in front of your whole family and you lived with instead of admitting you are wrong you spent the next thirty years in a loveless marriage and by the time you realized how foolish you had been, it was already too late by then, you would just plain give up."

Rory reels - 'this is a clusterfuck'. Judge Reagan continued:

"Since there is evidence that you two are married and may be there is a morning after pill for marriage, but there's no way in hell I am prescribing it to you. I order you to keep your marriage and to stay married for six months as normal couples do share a household and share your lives with each remember that I giving you this punishment so that other people and you don't see marriage as a play thing."


	7. Aftermath

**Sorry for the delay guys, I caught up in semester work.I will try to update regularly from now the next chapter soon I hope you like the ending of this**

**chapter.I am editing the old chapters as kind of feedback or ideas for the story is appreciated.**

After two major freakouts in the next two hours outside the courthouse, Rory calmed looked at Logan who was calming her, he looked so comfortable with the situation at eyed him suspiciously and asked

"Is it your grand scheme to marry me, isn't it?."

He was bewildered by declaration, suddenly he turned his face aside and gave her a unsettling look she got more agitated.

"Yes, I can study your face don't you dare lie to me you arrogant bastard.  
>Shit! how stupid I am to try for annulment in this god-forbidden state. I should have realized when you told me to try here ."<p>

"Rory, please stop.." She cut him off despite his reply.

"I have to live with you for what six months God!, living in California is one thing but living with you is altogether a bigger mess. How did I let my let myself drunk with you in the first place?" She screamed at him with a fury that cannot be rivaled by any.

He cut her off before she can start screaming again.

"Rory you believe me or not I have no intention of marrying you.I.."

"Oh! now I get it, did you run out of money." She replied taking in his clothes looked old and used , which was unusual for Logan.

"That's the reason isn't it?. If you marry me you can live off my money to satisfy your extravagant needs, there is no way in hell, you will get a single penny from me."She stopped her rant to catch her breathe.

Despite all her accusations at him, Logan tried his best to look calm even though some made him angry and succeeded in remaining calm from the experience he garnered in the last seven years. When he first started in California there were few who commented on his back about his failed venture in New York and how much of a screw-up he ignored those since it was common to him in New Haven who criticized him, since they didn't like him.

As he lost more money in another venture in California and the stupid stunt at the party and knowing the TRUTH. the buzzing started about his the people he thought liked him started distancing themselves from him and started criticizing that's when the fights started, he fought with anyone who said against. He was jailed a couple of times and he started drinking despite his sister's protests he got into a lot of bar brawls as well. After a year he joined the rehab due to the persistent threats from his sister.

After the proposal at her graduation party, he was heart-broken and was left alone.  
>Even his friends turned against him after knowing that he quit HPG and left Rory.<br>They thought that he made a big mistake by quitting HPG and a bigger mistake by leaving he stood by his decision and moved to was left to drown his sorrows alone with liquor or though he was working he lost the sense of life that's when his motivation was lost and started losing money.

After four months in Rehab, he still was reluctant to recover because he can't bear the pain of his broken then the miracle happened during a regular visit.  
>He found hope and future in his new life for the first 's when he started recovering he became sober and started looking for jobs since he had just a million dollars left in his learned patience despite all the comments thrown at directed his pain as a source of motivation instead of numbing that pain by he became a cool and composed Logan who works at East-bay tribune in San Fransisco bay area Oakland, where he is currently residing.<p>

He kept his cool during her whole rant not to get angry which would result in a big fight which may attract public. Since now Rory is famous this may appear on paper or internet which will be distratious(as if it isn't know?). She stopped suddenly catching her breathe taking this opportunity Logan spoke with a commanding voice.

"Rory, you need to listen to me. I am not after your money or whatever you may think I want from you. I didn't even remember meeting you in the casino that I don't think it is a grand scheme of mine, since you are the one who met you told me that earlier. Look whatever it is just cool off we will try to get past the future six months. Then we can go our separate ways. "

Not believing him completely even though it made her quipped

"What are you so nervous about then, as if you are hiding something from me."

Logan took a long breath and rubbed his hands to his thighs nervously and replied

"I have to say something to you about my living situation."

"I know that already spit it out Huntzberger" She spat at him.

"I have a five year old daughter."

"what?"

**Sorry for the delay guys, I caught up in semester work.I will try to update regularly from now the next chapter soon I hope you like the ending of this**

**chapter.I am editing the old chapters as kind of feedback or ideas for the story is appreciated.**


	8. Jealousy and leaving

**Sorry for the delay guys, I was busy with my semester. Now I have holidays I will try to update soon. I am thinking about writing more about the past with glimpses of the present. The main reason why Colin, Finn and Rory's family hate Logan so much. This will come out in the next few chapters, so get ready. Feed backs are appreciated.**

Logan looked at Rory who was shaking and saw her wipe away a tear, but then Rory started guffawing out loud.

"Whew," Rory breathed deeply still shaking."You," she stopped again and clutched her sides."Made me believe for a moment," but she sniffed and wiped at her eyes again with a big grin on her face and fell into more laughter.

Logan was shocked at Rory's actions after he revealed his big news.

"Stop laughing like that," Logan scolded sounding annoyed.

"Oh, Logan, you should have had mom here, the joke was too funny my mom would have liked you a little bit because of your prank."

Agitated by her response he took out his wallet and extracted a picture of himself and his beautiful Ellie. He caught her shoulders to stop her hysterics and forced her to watch the picture in his hand, all the hysteria was gone from her face when she looked at the green-eyed blonde girl and Logan who were ironically laughing at her.

She stood in awe of the happy faces who were facing snatched the picture from Logan to see it was real or just a figament of her initial shock wore stole a glance at Logan who was also nervously looking at her to catch her reaction. She can sense some pride in his look, suddenly she felt a pang of jealousy towards Logan.

"Is she biologically yours or adopted?." She asked sensibly now.

"Of course she is biologically mine Rory, what kind of question is that?" He replied incredulous at her reaction.

She knew that only she can only ask that kind of question to him. She silently mouthed 'I am sorry' to him, She couldn't bring herself to say that she can't have children, which she found out two years. She caught a stomach flu to check up when the doctor suggested to visit to the gynecologist. She always wanted to have kids of her own flesh though those dreams were destroyed when after her visit to the gynecologist. It took two months to recover from the shock and the pain, she can't deny the jealousy towards Logan for having a kid of his own.

Rory decided to keep the marriage a secret from her family including her mother. If her mother knows it will be hell for Logan, if it is known to her family it would be a complete disaster and to their family name as well. Rory was glad that she already told Logan about the situation though which he happily agreed, since they would be divorced in six months.

"Nevada state has the highest percentage of divorces issued in the nation." He blurted out surprising Rory as well as himself.

"What?."

"Oh! nothing it's the divorce rate I am talking about." Logan replied.

"Oh!."

"So Rory, you may keep it a secret from your family, but I have to say it to my sister may be not now but at a later time.I hope you are ok with that." Logan asked Rory.

"It's okay, we have to keep this marriage under the wraps so that no one else will find out." Rory replied.

"What happens to your job now, last time I heard you were working at "The New York Times"." Logan asked her trying to look for his car in the parking came to a halt at a old grey colored ignored his question because she was too surprised to see the same Porsche which Logan used to drive eight years when they were didn't at all expect him to keep the car for such a long was surprised to say which is looking like a battered old box.

"Wow! I can't believe you still drive this car." Rory asked ignoring his question.

"Yeah! I kind of fell in love with this I can't buy a new one I have to keep this, though I upgraded some parts inside." Logan answered a bit exasperated.

"I free-lance writer for the paper now.I can write from any where now.I write for many newspapers across the country." Rory replied got into the car, they sat in silence for a five minutes when Logan spoke

"So what are you gonna say to your grandparents and mom about this ordeal don't you think they get suspicious if you are staying here for six months, I know that you are quite close to your family." Logan asked knowingly.

"Things won't always stay the same Logan, they change." Rory were moving at a very good speed to the airport.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked surprised.

"My mom is married to Luke, they have a six year old son to take care of.I am thirty years old and I have my job and the heiress responsibilities to care of.I am a very busy woman Logan trying to fill the duties of heiress of both the Gilmore's and the Hayden's. So my visit's to Starshollow reduced, so they won't notice it unless I miss thanksgiving which is next month." Rory replied sadly looking away, trying to hide her sad face.

"Oh!."

They arrived at the airport in record time, Rory got out of car trying to find her luggage which arrived before her from the hotel she was happy to get out quickly to find her luggage.

"So it is goodbye for now." Logan asked.

"Yeah! I think so, I will comeback in two days to smooth all the matters." Rory found her luggage and started moving to the required terminal.

"This is my address and phone number, for when you arrive in San Fransisco." He gave her his business card.

**Sorry for the delay guys, I was busy with my semester. Now I have holidays I will try to update soon. I am thinking about writing more about the past with glimpses of the present. The main reason why Colin, Finn and Rory's family hate Logan so much. This will come out in the next few chapters, so get ready. Feed backs are appreciated.**


	9. water pistols and full names

**This is my longest and best chapter yet . I am considering different writing styles ****my story. So you may experience a change in the writing if you read the chapters consecutively. I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay guys I was caught up reading Rick Riordan's PERCY JACKSON SERIES. Excellent writing and pretty much fun too. His writing style is superb and I hope someday to write like him in a casual and jovial way.**

Rory managed to shift her work schedules and responsibilities so that she can move to San Fransisco. So that she can do all her work from California itself for the next four months without going back to New York from time to time. The thing is she really needed a change, she was getting bored of New York life style these days . She was fed up with the loquacious society women and their gossip. Especially now though , the only thing that's not keeping her lonely is her work . After her divorce with Tristan two and half years ago she kind of started feeling lonely which kind of increased now . But she worked more hours in the office to get away from that feeling. She managed to go to a few dates after the divorce, but none of the relationships lasted more than a month. Even though she won't admit to anyone she was really glad to move to San Fransisco for a change.

She went to visit her baby brother Will and her mother in Stars Hollow. She loved Stars Hollow which used to hold a very special place in her heart. Now it is just run-of-the-mill town to her. She finally broke the news that she is moving to new place for a change. Her mother surprisingly happy with the news putting up a cheerful face. Recently Lorelai was worried about her loneliness and she suggested Rory to change her life style. She even offered to stay at StarsHollow till she is okay. But Rory refused then, now she is leaving. When she told her destination, Lorelai squirmed and raised eyebrows

"So what is this new mystery place that got my beautiful daughter's attention?" Lorelai asked helping Will out from the closet.

"I.. am moving to California " Rory took the doll away from little William who is tearing it apart and glanced nervously at her mother. Hoping that her mother won't make the connection between California and Logan.

"Really California ? " Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Yeah California" She replied confidently " less snow, more sunshine, Johnny Depp and paparazzi. "

"Where in California?" Lorelai asked ignoring her subterfuge.

"Oh! San Fransisco " Rory replied.

"Yes! I am glad, I thought you were going to say Palo Alto, it's a bad place you know, they say it's very hot there and I don't want my only daughter to get sun burned. And I hope you won't visit Palo Alto? " Lorelai asked the big question metaphorically. Apparently her mother didn't know that Logan was now currently staying in San Fransisco, she still thinks he is staying in Palo Alto. Ha! at least this is good She thought.

"No Mom! seriously I am not going anywhere near Palo Alto." Only if Lorelai knew the truth she thought. Rory is sure that she will have a heart-attack if Lorelai knew that her self-conscious and independent daughter has married the guy Lorelai loathed the most. The way she held him in contempt and hatred it still amazed Rory, which made her believe that she is Emily Gilmore's daughter after all. Whenever anything related to Logan is brought in front of her, Lorelai changes into a pure defensive and protective Mom.

"Oh! I am really jealous now, you get to date superhot tanned boys of California. I am stuck here with boring old Luke." Lorelai the cool Mom is back Rory muttered herself.

The only sad thing is Rory hated lying to her Mom about anything. Rory hated herself for that, But it's the right thing to keep it secret from Lorelai.  
>After promising Will a surprise gift from her next visit she finally managed to getout of Stars Hollow and started packing. Only when she hopped on the plane, she started thinking about what may happen in the coming four months. She was so engrossed about convincing her family and taking care of work stuff. She completely forgot about her staying together with Logan with his daughter. She was still reeling from the shock of Logan raising a daughter on his own. Even though she stayed together with Logan before, she was still nervous how it will turnout especially with his daughter in the picture. She is doubtfull that he will be treating his daughter well or not. Even if he isn't she could believe that. With his drunken history and chasing blonde bimbos, it is the most probable thing. Maybe atleast the girl has a good nanny she thought.<p>

The most intriguing thing is Logan himself. She don't know where he is staying(the area is completely unrecognizable to Rory) where he is working, what does he do at night, does he still fuck a free bimbo ass. These are the questions that were rolling in her mind. And the most ambigous thing she don't know how she felt about him. It is almost seven years since his cocky attitude and his idiocy towards her at that party. She thought she didn't care about him then but now she really don't know. It's been a long time since she had last thought of Logan. The Logan she used to know led a dissipated life. According to her mother and Paris, it's the careless and philandering lifestyle that led her drawn to him.

Even though she is digressing up until now for the past seven days, the fact that she is a married woman which is obtrusive especially from now on since she arrived at the airport.

"The city of San Fransisco welcomes you, please checkout your luggage near terminal 9. Enjoy your stay " came the announcement over the speaker.

She went over to terminal 9 for her luggage. She was surprised by the sheer number of people in the line. It's not a '1849 Gold Rush' for gods sake she muttered silently to the people ahead. Apparently the name Hayden and Gilmore doesn't mean much here in the West Coast. Maybe waiting in the line is pain though, but there are perks for being anonymous though. There won't be photographers or stalker journalists following her here. There is more than enough gossip in Hollywood and lot of technical news from Apple, Google, Facebook to cover for the journalists here. She can do anything here which may be considered inappropriate in eastern seaboard.

She took a cab and now she is going to Logan's place. During the ride to the mysterious house Rory's mind made a flip-flop about : how they are going to stay together in the same house(after the way their relationship had ended)?. What will she be introduced as to his neighbors or his friends?. How are they going to act around each other? How are they going to deal with huge drama that is their past? (as if future isn't) she snickered to herself.

And last but not the least Who is the little blonde girl?.

She was ashamed of herself that she didn't even know the name of his daughter. Now since Rory is supposed to be the stepmother, she felt even more ashamed. She was so dazed by the news that she was speechless.

Finally she looked out of the car window to get a feel of the environment around her. The area looked like a street in the "Modern Family" and most of the houses were so like Dunphy's house in the series. Finally she glanced at her new home for the next four months. It looked ... normal so unlike Logan!. It is single storey white house with a small garden in front of it and garage attached to the house.

She trudged towards the porch looking around her. She noticed a thirty'ish black haired guy watering the garden and drooling at her, a old man sitting in a shackled porch and grunting at the walker's nearby. She felt like someone was watching her behind, she quickly turned around to look at a panicked teenage girl peeking from the half-opened door which now was closed.

She laughed at her which unconsciously pacified her tense nerves, she rang the bell. She rang once again not getting any response, she could here laughter and some kind of splashing sound in the background. She waited for almost a minute then the door opened revealing a little girl wearing only a long men's sleaveless shirt which looked colorful with spiky, ruffled blonde hair and sea green eyes. The little girl looked nervously at Rory with hands behind her back like she is hiding something. Rory could even see some colors on cheek and in some strands of hair as well.

Suddenly the nervous grey-eyed look was replaced by a mischievous twinkle, which made Rory's heart twitch. She knew that look from college. Before she could formulate another thought, a splash of color water hit her face which fell on her clother ruining her new satin dress.

It happened so fast that she could only hear winning squeal's from the girl holding a Color-water gun in the air repeatedly shouting :  
>"You are from Capitol, Katniss always wins. " She was jumping and squealing shouting:<p>

"Daddy I won! I won!. "

Then Logan entered the room likewise dirtily dressed as the girl with a gun in his hand:

"Ellie who is it? " asked looking at the girl.

Then Logan looked at the visitor standing in front of their home. Rory with water splashed on her face destroying her makeup and drenching the dress with a look of horror at his daughter.

The smile and casualness in Logan's face was suddenly replaced by panic:

"Oh No!, I am very very sorry Rory. I think Ellie mistook you for something else and sprayed the water at you. I am very sorry for the inconvenience, I will surely buy you a new dress for that. " Logan gave Rory a look of concern who was still glancing at his daughter.

Rory was still standing at the doorway, "Um, Rory you could come inside. I will get the luggage." giving an angry look to his daughter.

"And you.." Logan pointing his finger at her "young lady are going to clean the playroom today."

"NO!" She screamed in indignation.

"I won daddy!, I hitted more targets." She still argued.

"Tut tut, what did I say the rules were?"

"No shooting outside the playroom." She answered meekly.

"So you are going to do what I say." She nodded heavily.

Logan gathered her in his arms "Ellie, this is Rory. She is going to stay at our house for some time. She will stay in guest room for a while okay."

Ellie hugged Logan and mumbled "Okay."

Loga turned to Rory:

"Rory, this is Ellie."

Rory came out of her daze and was silently watching the interaction between the daughter and her father. She smiled at the little girl when he introduced her to Rory.

"Hello Ellie." Rory leaned forward to greet her.

Logan glanced expectingly at her daughter when Rory greeted her. Ellie had changed her attention back to the water pistol whose trigger seemed to be struck. He gave her a nudge "What do you say so Ellie, to our guests. "

She changed her attention to Rory and answered " Welcome to our home, ."

Rory was shocked at the mention of word Mrs. Of course she is married at present that doesn't mean she has to like it. Panic gripped her.

Logan noticing the panic in her face : "Not Mrs sweetheart, it is Ms M I S S " enunciating to her.

"Welcome to our home, " She said correctly. She then kissed Logan's cheek, Logan laughed at her subterfuge.

"Don't! for a second think that I forgot your punishment young lady. Go get the washing equipment from the bathroom , I will come back later then you will help me cleaning the room ." No response " Go!" he nudged her again.

"Fine." She scowled and disappeared out of the living room clutching her water pistol. Logan stared at the pathway she disappeared for a while and said:

"Well, that is Ellie."

"It seems she is quite fond of you. She looks ... Energetic. " Rory complimented thinking back of her childhood. Rory at Ellie's age used to hide in her closet and used to read a book, rather than play with other children.

"That she is." Logan confirmed her.

" But that don't mean I like her to be an endless ball of energy. She mostly gets in trouble with her mischief. I sometimes hope that I didn't give her my mischief gene. But anyway where the fun would that be." Logan guiding Rory with the luggage to her room.

He placed the luggage inside the room:

"I sorry about the welcome though,my daughter is quite.. you see the picture. Me. I think there is Retributive justice after all. " Rory laughed at Logan troubles.

"Well, don't worry about that. It's the most uncanny welcome I have ever gotten.  
>Except ruining my dress part." Rory replied sitting on the kingsize bed which is already made and surprised at that.<p>

"How? .." She seemed to ask. She didn't notify Logan when she is coming to his house.

Logan understanding her dilemma.: "It is Honor and Josh's room when they visit, they left a day ago. So the housekeeper made it I suppose."

"There's the bathroom to the left, and make yourself at home. You can order takeout, here's the list of phone numbers and menu's OR you can dine with us, I cook the food." Logan handed her list and menu.

" I will need to think about that. But first " looking at her current state of ruined dress " I need to take a shower."

"Um! sorry about the dress, I promise I will buy you a new one. I am leaving the room now." Logan walked towards the doorway.

"Logan!" Rory interrupted.

"What is it?"

"What's her full name? "

"Elizabeth Diane Huntzberger. "

**Feedback and ideas are appreciated. Please review the chapter.**


	10. Highway to Hell

**Sorry for the delay guys but it's going to be worth the wait. The long awaited past in which Logan made a fool of himself is here. I hope you like any more suggestions are welcome. Please review the story and any feedback is appreciated.**_  
><em>

_Six months after Rory's graduation-_

_It had been almost six months since he had seen her, when she had given him back the ring and he had walked away from her rather than give a long-distance relationship another shot. He still didn't know what he had done is right or not. For a long time he thought it was right._

_Her refusal stung like a dagger to his heart, even thought of it was like another dagger piercing his heart in and out. The most painful thing is answering a door bell or a phone call, praying and hoping to be her. And every time it was the same disappointment and hurt of another dagger in and out. He couldn't bear it anymore and his hurt pride started to fade._

_His sister told him that with time it would get better. But it seems like Honor is wrong(Since she is the only one on his side) the piercing of the dagger to his heart felt more painful than before and it's increasing each time. To the point he couldn't bear it anymore._

_He had tried to move on, he had dated. But he is comparing every girl to his ace, no one could match her. He tried to forget forget but more longing towards his ace. That's the reason he is at this party in Hartford. He heard that the campaign trial reached Connecticut and he is sure, she would visit her family. He knew that she is attending the party at Finn's house. The party is to celebrate the success of Toy company which Finn has started._

_Now he is standing near the open bar inside Finn's house searching for her. Seems like a lot of people are attending, not just from Hartford._

_At last, he caught a glimpse of her, standing among a group of men and women. God, she was beautiful. Even more so in person than in his dreams he used to have every night._

_He wondered if she thought of him from time to time. He wondered if she missed him like he had missed her. If she felt a longing for him, finally she is glancing at his direction._

_Immediately her face glowed with a genuine smile and she waved at him and started moving towards him as if her life had depended on it. Suddenly all his fears and pain were gone. He too stood and started towards her among the crowd of people. His eyes were solely focused on her until some one from the back bounced off him and moving in his direction furiously. He was walking past that rude guy when the same guy had embraced her and gave her a full kiss on her lips. She smiled even more._

_And that is moment the dagger had pierced enough to cut his heart into pieces. And the whole world collapsed near him, he is living his worst nightmare. He is losing himself and was completely lost._

_He went back to his previous position and time to time glanced at the couple. He identified the guy, his name is Tristan. They used to hangout together in his childhood with his friends even though he is two years younger than him. And it looks like she likes him a lot. To make matters more worse Colin and Finn had joined the couple. Seemed like Colin and Finn filled the third spot left by him after-all._

_Maybe what his father said is coming true after-all. 'Logan Huntzberger you are not good enough'. He is not a good enough son, good enough friend, good enough business man and not a good enough lover and boyfriend. And maybe not enough to live._

_He drank and drank trying to numb the pain coursing through each and every cell of his body. It didn't stop so he drank more. He don't know how much time he spent at the bar but it didn't matter to him anymore. His life is almost over, the only few things to live for are his job and his sister. But they didn't seem enough anymore._

_A voice woke from his drunken stupor, "Hi Logan. "_

_It's his ace, not his anymore. He acknowledged her with a weak smile "Rory"_

_"How are you?"_

_He don't what came over him, but the next words out of mouth made everything more worse._

_"Rory, please leave that bastard Tristan and come with me, love me, kiss me. Please. Rory will come with me?. "_

_She gave him a incredulous look followed by anger and she started to leave. He caught her hand forcefully "Answer me"_

_"Logan, please leave me, you are hurting my arm. Please .." She started screaming and pleading him._

_He held her arm more strongly "answer me " he growled at her._

_"No I don't want you. "_

_"No?" He loosened the grip when suddenly a punch landed on his face. He fell to the ground and saw Finn give a kick to his stomach and head. Then everything went blank._

_He woke up alone on the pavement outside the house. They had dumped him outside to fend himself alone with a note in his pocket._

_"You are lucky she didn't press charges for harassment. Get the fuck out here and never come near her again._

_Tristan. " The note read._

_'Highway to Hell' song was playing in the background. He smiled at the situation he is in and the song. Looks like he is the only one and no one is there for the ride with him to 'I'm on the highway to hell'._

**Sorry for the delay guys but it's going to be worth the wait. The long awaited past in which Logan made a fool of himself is here. I hope you like any more suggestions are welcome. Please review the story and any feedback is appreciated.**_  
><em>


End file.
